<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Most Lawyers Wouldn't Take This Lying Down by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968624">Most Lawyers Wouldn't Take This Lying Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Face Slapping, Femdom, Femsub, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Is this just real person fiction (with the serial numbers filed off) or is this just fantasy?, Power Imbalance, Pussy Spanking, This is not the omegaverse litigation story you're looking for, You can’t sue me either way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junior omega lawyer and new hire Allison Kane is a little trigger-happy with filing DMCAs. Her considerate senior—and alpha—lawyer, Lindy Alais, takes appropriate disciplinary action to make sure Allison knows what her place is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Upstart DMCA-happy female omega/Senior female alpha who puts her in her place</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Most Lawyers Wouldn't Take This Lying Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A non-exhaustive list of possibly triggering or sexual content after the mandatory warnings, in order of appearance:<br/>* a pandemic reference;<br/>* a USA West Coast 2020 bushfire reference;<br/>* an analogy about alphas being like white supremacists;<br/>* masturbation;<br/>* female alphas as intersexual<br/>* light bondage;<br/>* oral sex;<br/>* deepthroating;<br/>* come eating;<br/>* slapping;<br/>* verbal abuse and humiliation;<br/>* abuse of authority;<br/>* spanking;<br/>* forced arousal / forced orgasm;<br/>* forced nudity;<br/>* misuse of office stationary;<br/>* pussy spanking;<br/>* finger sucking;<br/>* nipple clamps;<br/>* come marking;<br/>* double penetration.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As far as the year had gone, it had not been a good one for Allison Kane. There’d been that contagious malaise that hit alphas, betas and omegas equally hard, and part of the country was on fire, and another part of it was fighting for human rights against the brigade of gun-toting, cousin-marrying alpha supremacists that had risen up in the last few years, and topping it all off were new graduate law interviews.</p><p>The last year of study overseas had been hard, but now Allison was home and a lawyer. The suggestion had been from the other omegas in her graduating year. It had stuck with her, even when the work of it nearly put her in tears: if she could tough it out in <em> Japan </em> of all places in her final year, when the hierarchy on gender and designation remained firmly traditionalist in the twenty-first century, any law firm in America looking at her resume couldn’t dismiss her as being an over-fertile omega out to hunt down a big shot alpha lawyer mate at work.</p><p>Six failed interviews later, Allison thought: <em> they could. They really could. </em> </p><p>She wasn’t on the verge of tears in the bathroom as she braced herself for what would be her seventh. She wasn’t. It was just smoke, crossed halfway across the country, drifting in through the ventilation.</p><p>“You alright there, honey?”</p><p>“Mascara getting in my eye,” Allison lied, dabbing at it before she looked up. </p><p>It was an upbeat brunette, only that much older than Allison, who looked back. She was dressed with the confidence that screamed <em> ladyboss</em>: perfectly set curls, bright red lipstick, an ink black blouse with enough buttons undone to make staring inexcusable. And there Allison was, sniffling hopelessly in front of her.</p><p>The lady offered a smile. “Your mascara looks fine.”</p><p>Allison wasn’t the sort of omega who fell over backwards for a compliment, but this one made her want to bask in it—and the stranger’s red-lipped smile—suddenly. </p><p>“Nervous before an interview,” she said. Why not tell her? — she was in the bathroom enough floors away from the law firm proper. </p><p>“Chin up,” the stranger said. She fixed her lipstick – which was already perfect, honestly; it was hard to not keep staring at it – while Allison brushed invisible dust from her interview dress and spritzed a new coat of scent suppressants on her pulse points.</p><p>“Oh honey, you shouldn’t be using that.”</p><p>Allison jammed the offending scent suppressant to the bottom of her purse.</p><p>“It’s nothing more than perfume,” she objected. The last thing she wanted was for an alpha on the interview board to pick up on any scents and aggressively drag her through the mud for being an omega playing as a working professional – much like how her fourth and sixth interviews had gone. </p><p>“Any shitty alpha who knocks you off an interview shortlist because of <em> that </em>isn’t worth working for anyway.”</p><p>The stranger must have been a beta, to say something like that with such confidence. </p><p>“Maybe,” Allison said weakly. “But I really need this job.”</p><p>“You go get ‘em, sugar, and any alpha who gives you lip, you report them to the discrimination board.”</p><p>Allison let the parting words lift her heart for a whole forty minutes until she walked into the interview room, and then it lurched to a halt when she saw the interview board. She recognised two partners from the board website. There was someone clearly from HR. And the stranger with the supportive words was there too, giving Allison the most radiant, full-lipped smile of anyone on that interview board.</p><p>She had her pin on her blazer now: a shiny red rectangle, with her name embossed in gold capitals beside the firm’s logo. Lindy Alais. </p><p>Did Allison recognise that name from somewhere?</p><p>Twenty minutes into the interview, she realised she had: Lindy Alais might as well have been a celebrity in the younger law circles, much like lawyers who had struck out to other greener pastures. There were the lawyers who had quit law to do comedy, to become television cooks, to start anti-sugar campaigns that insisted sucrose was the poison causing flagging alpha virility and omega fertility. But Lindy Alais – she used her MFA from a previous life to run a creative writing podcast that encouraged designation-queer literature, and she ran a video channel supporting new lawyers and young fiction creators, and her face was a macro for online memes. Allison had let herself bask in a compliment from a queen of social media, before TikTok had showed up to ruin social media forever. </p><p>To her credit, Allison did not swoon, or faint, or falter in her rehearsed responses on why she wanted this graduate lawyer position so desperately. It was only the last question that threw her off course.</p><p>One interviewer neatened his notes on the desk.</p><p>“It says here,” he said slowly, “that you’ve ticked ‘omega’ in your designation section.”</p><p>Her law school seniors had encouraged that too. It was tough being a female omega in law, but any firm that wanted to promote itself as being <em> inclusive </em> and <em> progressive </em> were hankering to show off the supposed legions of childbearing-aged omega staffers front and centre in photographs and HR statistics, and jumped at those ticked boxes on job applications. Corporate pinkwashing at its finest. And so Allison, even though being white and female already put her leagues ahead of her non-white omega peers, bit her lip, swallowed down her white guilt, and ticked all those boxes hoping for an affirmative action pity position. Most people didn’t even look at those sections as a talking point during the actual interview stage, not when HR was sitting in and ready to intervene.</p><p>“Would you mind,” the interviewer continued, “telling us what your plans for the next five years at this company are? Career goals, planned parental leave, part-time work to help with family-rearing, we’re very flexible here—”</p><p>“I mind,” Lindy Alais interrupted. She swung her head around. When she tapped her pen on the table, she only needed to do so once before the interview board quieted. “You wouldn’t ask an alpha interviewee that question past the first phrase, would you?”</p><p>Allison’s heart fluttered.</p><p>Lindy looked back at her now. “You can say something, Ms Kane.”</p><p>(<em>Ms Kane </em>– Allison had the best suppressants a young college graduate still on her parents’ health insurance benefits could get, but she felt a flare of heat between her legs at the sound of it.</p><p>
  <em> Ms Kane. </em>
</p><p>Please say it again, she almost said.)</p><p>“You’re a recent graduate, you know something about employment law. If you think this is a violation of that, speak up. Most lawyers wouldn’t take this lying down.”</p><p>Spurred on by the encouragement, Allison fixed her eyes on that red-lipped smile, opened her mouth, and did just that.</p><p>A week later, she got the position. </p><p>🔴🔴🔴</p><p>The first year of work there was exhausting, and Allison had known something about exhausting work from her student time in Japan. She stayed enough nights sleeping on the lounge couches that played host to many an exhausted lawyer, and her housemates joked she might as well not have to pay rent with them. She kept caffeine tablets next to her designation medication, and only stopped taking a hit of each daily when her peers sat her down and reminded her that overuse of both led to diminished efficacy – and they all collectively shuddered at the idea of needing to swap to a higher dose of designation medication, when everyone knew that stuff made omegas cranky, acne-prone and stack on pounds like they were already months pregnant. She attended every graduate seminar and workshop that came her way and left with more confidence, more assertiveness. Every time she spoke up, she thought of Lindy Alais during that first interview, and she straightened up just a bit more. Each word she said with confidence and assertion cast away that old-fashioned rhetoric that omegas were spineless people-pleasers who didn’t need an opinion, so long as they repeated their alpha’s. </p><p>And in spite of the liberation that was respectable employment in a law firm where her peers were great, the office politics non-existent and the company actually committing to designation, culture and gender-diversity, Allison wanted more. She wanted Lindy to take notice of her.</p><p>It was mortifying. It was demoralising, that sort of wanting – for a gentle yet firm senior lawyer to take her under her wing and walk her through the cut-throat world of corporate law. And it was regressive as hell, and something absolutely not to be shared with her peerage, because Lindy was an alpha. </p><p>That Lindy had made it in the way she had was surprising; that she had made it as an <em> alpha, </em> to where she was now, was even more so. Yes, it was jarring for a white female alpha to be running a podcast where she encouraged designation-queer speculative fiction, because no one liked being told by an alpha what to do – but it wasn’t as though her work wasn’t good. Yes, alphas switching fields from fine arts to corporate law was straight out of an alpha supremacist’s manifesto, because for as much education activism omegas rallied for, alphas did the same – only that alphas were too dignified and powerful for pansy-heart-weepy-emotional-omega-things, like <em> humanities </em> and <em> arts </em> and not punching things verbally or physically until surrender was inevitable. </p><p>But Allison was still an omega, and when she got home early after her seventh graduate job interview, she locked herself in the bathroom and turned the shower on full blast once inside.</p><p>(<em>Speak up, </em> she remembered Lindy saying. <em> You can say something, Ms Kane. </em> And then, straight out of Allison’s most feverish teenaged dreams: <em> tell me what you need, omega. </em></p><p>Allison palmed her breast with one hand and worked three fingers into her cunt with the other. Three. Without even needing to do the work of building up to anything, just conjuring up the voice of that alpha was enough to do it for her. She was mortifyingly wet and she hadn’t even thought of pulling up a podcast as background noise. She mewled as she drove her fingers up faster, imagined that the hand between her legs was Lindy’s instead. Imagined that it was Lindy’s teeth closing around her nipple and tugging, instead of the sorry substitute of her own fingers; that it was Lindy’s thumb circling slow and unhurriedly over her clit in order to draw her orgasm out.</p><p>“I want—oh please, I want—”</p><p>She came like that, sobbing, wanting an alpha to put her in her place, wanting Lindy’s bright red lipstick leaving rings around her tits, wanting to imagine Lindy looking down at her in satisfaction at the needy heat-addled omega mess that Allison was.</p><p>When that storm of an orgasm passed, Allison climbed weak-kneed from the shower, put on that hour-long rant video Lindy had posted about a fantasy swords-and-sorcery series that ended terribly to its maximum volume, and did it all again.)</p><p>Surely, workplace crushes were normal? Allison vented her problems to a consoling housemate after leaving out enough details that kept her alpha female senior anonymous.</p><p>“Girl,” was the empathetic response, “you’re a few shoujo sparkle photo stickers away from hoping sempai’s gonna notice you.”</p><p>Not that it wasn’t true. </p><p>(Or that she wanted Lindy to do more than notice her. </p><p>Allison bought a matching shade of Valentine red lipstick and wanted Lindy to apply it in a perfect cupid’s bow for her. She wanted Lindy to brush her hair until it shone, for Lindy to tie an equally red ribbon like a collar around her neck, and to pull at it to bring Allison down, until Allison was on her knees, hands bound behind her back with matching ribbon, with her mouth tipped up and ready to please.)</p><p>“I guess,” Allison mumbled, and said no more of it. </p><p>🔴🔴🔴</p><p>The problem started with <em> A Blush Like Burning Books</em>.</p><p>First, they scrutinised the team of lawyers selected for them and singled out the omegas present. Allison being there was normal – junior lawyers needed to be taught the ropes – but they came down hard on her presence too.</p><p>The representative for the publishing house righted her glasses haughtily – Allison hadn’t even thought that could happen outside of anime. “I’m sorry, but we don’t feel an omega junior is appropriate for this lawsuit. With a case this serious, I’m worried that her being on this team means… we’re not being <em> aggressive </em> enough to pursue the copyright charges that’ll get us the win.”</p><p>Second, Lindy put herself on the case. Senior management approved it, but on the condition that even though their charges wouldn’t increase with the addition of another senior lawyer, no omega, especially a junior like Allison, would be removed from the team. </p><p>“The diversity of our employees are a strength of the firm,” Lindy announced when she showed up to the next meeting. She sat Allison next to her in that meeting as a show of solidarity. Allison barely made it to a bathroom in her lunch break, several floors away from the office, to bring herself off to the thought of Lindy’s attention. </p><p>Third, she actually <em> got </em> Lindy’s attention. Lindy’s notice. Lindy’s shrewd jokes, when it was just her and Allison in the break room making a fresh batch of coffee to get through <em> A Blush Like Burning’s </em> copyright lawsuit. </p><p>“Tell you the truth,” Lindy admitted early on while they waited for the coffee to brew, “I’ve had a run with these folks before, honey. They talk big, representing new authors and willing to publish all the non-normative designation romance work out there, but when it comes to actually <em> hiring </em> omega staffers in editing, marketing or administration…”</p><p>She rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You’ve come across them before? I didn’t hear about it in your podcast.”</p><p>“It didn’t make the podcast cut because they’re so lawsuit-happy, and I was still starting out, so who wants to offend a <em> business </em> right off the bat – but yes.”</p><p>Lindy brightened and added, “What’s that now, sugar? You listen to my podcast?”</p><p>Allison let a nervous laugh bubble out of her. “Of course! I mean, I… I’m an avid listener!”</p><p>—most often with the door locked and the podcast in question turned up loud, and no one else in the house to hear the frantic noises she made under the sheets—</p><p>Lindy leaned forward with a grin. </p><p>“You wanna hear the stuff that <em> doesn’t </em> make the cut?”</p><p>“Isn’t that stuff already on your subscriber’s exclusive section?”</p><p>“... eh, you got me, it is.”</p><p>But now that she had Lindy’s attention, she basked in it. It was professional attention; the most Lindy did was order takeaway for the team when they worked overtime and organise taxis for them to get home when it was past midnight. But she remembered Allison’s dinner favourites and when Allison texted her with the obligatory ‘home safe!’ message, Lindy’s smiley-face reply came within the minute. The least professional thing Lindy ever asked of her was to hang back after work and read aloud some particularly salacious pages of the manuscripts at the centre of this lawsuit. <em> A Blush Like Burning Books </em> marketed themselves as courageously non-normative romances; Allison was of the thought that these read more like amateur pornography she could get for free at online hobby novelist websites. </p><p>They giggled their way through lurid descriptives of weeping cocks and rutting sessions that were part marathons of sex, part eldritch horrors of ceaseless arousal and unflagging stamina. At the end of it, Allison slumped back in her office chair and spun herself in a dizzying, cackling circle. </p><p>“You alright there, honey?”</p><p>“‘m fine. Jesus, Mary and Joseph, I think I hate this client.”</p><p>“Think I do too.” Lindy sank back in her chair with a sigh. “At least we got something out of this, even if it’s just a bellyache. I wanted to critique their stuff for my podcasts for so long, and there’s no way I can now when they’ve got client privileges over us for a while.”</p><p>Allison paused in her spinning. Lindy was staring listlessly up at the ceiling. </p><p>“Lindy?”</p><p>“Just thinking.” </p><p>After a pause, Lindy added, “You know what the hard part of corporate work is? You have to show your belly to the client sometimes, just to keep them happy. And a client's gotta be happy. I don’t mind getting revved up and facing an alpha opposition, but it bites to roll over for a client when they aren’t in the right.”</p><p>“You’re having doubts about this,” Allison said.</p><p>(And her heart rate picked up at the thought – that Lindy Alais was confiding her doubts with Allison of all people. </p><p><em> Alpha, </em> her primitive hindbrain cooed, <em> let me soothe you. </em> There wasn’t much Allison could do, but she was willing to try. She could rub Lindy’s shoulders, ease the stiffness out of them. Or her calves, or the arches of her feet, for they surely hurt from the power stilettos Lindy wore day in and day out. She could press a little kiss to the inside of each ankle and leave her own faint red trace of lipstick there. She could set herself down at the floor of her alpha’s chair and take her clit between her lips and suck at it until it thickened, a great alpha length of flesh that her diminutive omega parts quavered at the thought of, until her alpha was good and ready to knot her mouth—)</p><p>Lindy exhaled. </p><p>“They aren’t really in the right here. I’m not sure it’s worth advising them to file these DMCA claims when we aren’t certain we’ll win—and hell, it’s going to be a battle if we do just that. We might get it, by the skin of our teeth, but even I’m not that sure.”</p><p>She waved Allison away.</p><p>“You should head home first. Get a taxi, claim it as a company expense. I’ll wrap it up tomorrow.”</p><p>This soft surrender really had to be bothering an alpha like Lindy. Alphas liked a good fight, whether it was the physical effort of yelling down another alpha lawyer in court, or the mental one of outwitting them – ceding this one, to both the client and the imagined lawyer on the opposition, must be a blow to her senior’s ego.</p><p>Allison ruminated it on the way home, before she slept, then once again on the the trip from home to work.</p><p>(She took a break on ruminating about it right before she drifted off. She entertained the fantasy of what Lindy would do once she knotted Allison's mouth.</p><p>Stroke her hair, perhaps, for Allison’s head would be kept in place between Lindy’s thighs. Allison would be silent, unable to make even a moan because her mouth would be a hot wet seal for the knot behind her lips. Lindy would murmur, satisfied, at what a good omega Allison was. She’d work her hands down the column of Allison’s neck and stroke the part of it that bulged, massaging the come out of it to fill Allison's greedy belly. She’d congratulate her omega for taking the whole length of her clit down that tight little throat, for not wasting a drop of her seed, and then she'd lean back in her chair, pleased and relaxed until she took Allison’s mouth again.)</p><p>The representative from <em> A Blush Like Burning Books </em> had already been seen into the meeting room, but they were the only ones there.</p><p>“Ms Kane,” she said archly. “I don’t suppose you’re part of this meeting?”</p><p>Lindy had called her <em> Ms Kane </em> too, but with such warmth that Allison was still burning from it. </p><p>“Only senior staff for this. I’ll make coffee while you’re waiting,” Allison offered. It was a safe, non-offensive omega role to occupy, but by the time she had it done, no one else had arrived still and her mind was made up.</p><p>“I don’t suppose you have an agenda for today’s meeting?” </p><p>“No ma’am, but…”</p><p>Allison thought of Lindy Alais telling her to speak her mind, and she thought of the confidence and assertiveness that had straightened her backbone in the past year, and she thought of how pleased her alpha would be with her, once she’d seen how much Allison had grown given the opportunity to prove that omegas weren’t just shy people-pleasers. She thought of how pleased her alpha would be, after Allison gave her the opportunity to shine in <em> A Blush Like Burning’s </em> lawsuit, to figuratively and verbally tear the opposition to shreds.</p><p>Spurred on by it, she told the representative that while the senior staff were still arriving, she could divulge the plan, and that would be for <em> A Blush Like Burning Books </em> to file those DMCA claims, just like they wanted to.</p><p>🔴🔴🔴</p><p>The phone call to come into Lindy's office occurred just shy of eight that evening. Allison wondered why an email wouldn't have done the same job when Lindy was brief and curt and the phone call was short, but she headed over as soon as she packed up for the night. She righted her hair while passing a mirror and practiced her coyest smile of butter not melting in her mouth in it. </p><p>Lindy was not smiling when Allison stepped in.</p><p>“You can close the door, Ms Kane.”</p><p>Allison felt her smile slide away.</p><p>“And lock it.”</p><p>Allison did.</p><p>“Is everything alright—Ms Alais?”</p><p>She’d only ever imagined calling Lindy that, and practiced it in low breathy tones at night, but saying it now made her stomach twist.</p><p>Lindy—Ms Alais beckoned her forward. Allison approached the chair on the other side of the desk.</p><p>“No,” Ms Alais said. “Come here.”</p><p>When Allison was in arm’s reach, Ms Alais stood up to slap her. It was a hard blow that brought tears to Allison’s eyes. When she staggered back in shock, Ms Alais stopped her from falling by twisting a hand in her hair and dragging Allison’s body against hers. </p><p>Allison had imagined it – Lindy holding her body to hers, letting her breasts nestle against hers – but never like this, with Ms Alais smacking her with another blow to her face.</p><p>“Ms Alais—”</p><p>“Quiet,” Ms Alais hissed. She punctuated her words with another slap. “Who said you could speak? And who said you could speak out <em> against </em>my decision on what to do with the client?”</p><p>Allison wanted to say what she’d done was for Ms Alais’ benefit, but when she opened her mouth, Ms Alais closed it with her next slap. Tears rolled down her face as she kept her mouth shut and sobbed as she took the blows without daring to complain. </p><p>When she was done hitting her—when Allison’s face felt like it was on fire from the pain and humiliation—Ms Alais dropped back into her chair with a sigh. Allison turned away, sniffling.</p><p>“No,” Ms Alais said lowly. “Look at me. And tell me what the fuck you were thinking, doing what you did this morning.”</p><p>Allison glanced up. Ms Alais’ face was a storm. Her eyes pinned Allison in place, and in spite of it all, Allison felt her nipples pricking up, felt a slick of heat surging between her legs. </p><p>(What would it be like if Ms Alais slapped her there too?</p><p><em> No, </em> she thought. <em> No, please, not like this. </em>)</p><p>She told her. She told her every bit of it, omitting her juvenile workplace crush, and focused it on all she had ever done to make Ms Alais proud of her, to prove that omega lawyers weren’t pushovers, to prove she was aggressive and she had what it took—</p><p>Ms Alais interrupted her. “What you proved is that you don’t know your place.”</p><p>“I… no, I…”</p><p>“What you <em> proved </em>,” Ms Alais continued, “is that you need to be taught your place.”</p><p>“Ms Alais—”</p><p>Ms Alais stood up and pushed the chair far back into the wall. “Perhaps I was too lenient to you. Too generous. Because as much as I appreciate the work you’ve done, Ms Kane, you’ve overstepped your position. Having a laugh over book manuscripts was good fun, but it was only ever meant to stop there. The client wants to proceed with suing the daylights out of their competitor, and we’re going to have a hell of a case on our hands.”</p><p>“But you’re good with that,” Allison protested. “You’re alpha, you live for a fight—”</p><p>Ms Alais quieted her with another slap.</p><p>“You’re not talking again without me having given you permission, omega,” she snapped. “You don’t know your place. You’re conceited to think you can act without senior supervision. And you’ll need supervisory discipline to sort that out, don’t you agree?”</p><p>Allison shook her head, not daring to speak.</p><p>“Talk.”</p><p>“I’ll take this to HR,” she said. “You can’t do this—”</p><p>“Can’t I?” Ms Alais said. “And if I don’t discipline you, who do you think will? A senior partner? The CEO? They have larger offices than I do, with more sound-proofing than mine,” because all the rooms were sound-proofed here, to hold back the inevitable alpha lawyer-on-alpha lawyer shouting that happened every so often, “and they’ll have far <em> more </em> experience and <em> less </em>patience disciplining you than I will.”</p><p>Allison froze, horrified.</p><p>“Or we can let you go. Send you off without a recommendation letter. How do you think it looks, a firm as tolerant as ours in designation-diversity hiring, letting you go without even a kind word? What do you think your odds of staying a lawyer are then, omega?”</p><p>As good as an omega in heat staying unrutted in an alpha dormitory college party.</p><p>“Talk.”</p><p>“I’ll… I’ll take the discipline,” Allison whispered.</p><p>Ms Alais slapped her – not a hard blow now, just a smarting one.</p><p>“Try that again,” Ms Alais goaded.</p><p>What had she done wrong? Allison stared back, open-mouthed, and tried again. “I’ll take the discipline, Ms Alais,” she said, voice steady, unflinching. More steel in her spine now, to prove that she wasn’t a coward in the face of this—</p><p>Ms Alais slapped once more. “Again.”</p><p>There was a cycle of it – Allison fumbling for new words, Ms Alais slapping her in spite of it – and finally, when her pride gave out, Allison managed, “Please—please discipline me. Alpha.”</p><p>Ms Alais stayed her hand. “Continue.”</p><p>“Please put me in my place, alpha.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>A hot spill of tears rushed down Allison’s face. “I’m… I’m a disobedient omega. I want to be punished. Please punish me, alpha.”</p><p>Ms Alais—finally—smiled. “There we go, Ms Kane. It wasn’t that hard in the end, was it?”</p><p>At Ms Alais’ instruction, Allison packed up the desk: the laptop and loose papers in the drawer, the computer monitors unplugged and placed on the floor. When the desk was clear of breakables and things that would make a mess, she followed the next of the instructions: to hike her work skirt up, peel her stockings off, bend over the desk and brace herself up on her forearms. Allison wanted to hide her face in them; at Ms Alais’ tsk, she did not.</p><p>The top drawer of the desk rattled as it opened. Ms Alais picked something out of it.</p><p>“Remind me. How old are you, Ms Kane?”</p><p>“Twenty-four.” She knew what was going to happen.</p><p>Ms Alais swatted her ass with a ruler.</p><p>“Speak up, Ms Kane.”</p><p>“Twenty-four, alpha.”</p><p>“Twenty-four,” Ms Alais repeated slowly. She smoothed her hand over Allison’s ass. “We’ll do twenty-five then. One for every year that you haven’t been disciplined properly, and one more for next year so you won’t do this again. You’ll count them, and you’ll thank me for it once we’re done.”</p><p>“Yes, alpha,” Allison said. “Thank you for disciplining me, alpha.”</p><p>She whimpered out the first four blows, which landed squarely on her ass, and then sobbed out the next eight that fell in alternating stripes on her thighs. She braced her legs further apart when Ms Alais told her so, then kicked off her shoes so she could lift herself up on her toes. It arched her back up and extended her thigh muscles – the pain there would be greater, so that the lesson of this punishment would be more greatly felt. </p><p>“Thank you, alpha,” Allison repeated mechanically.</p><p>“You’re doing well, omega,” Ms Alais said proudly. She patted Allison, like she would a favoured pet. But Ms Alais’ palm over where Allison’s flesh was sore and inflamed was suddenly relieving, like a smear of cold balm, and in response, her cunt twitched, squeezed out a needy spill of slick at that gentle touch, at the thought of Ms Alais' petting.</p><p>Ms Alais paused.</p><p>“What’s this?”</p><p>“It’s nothing, alpha,” Allison whined in dismay. “It’s nothing—”</p><p>Ms Alais smacked her ass.</p><p>“Lying, are we, Ms Kane?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, alpha,” she sobbed, “I’m sorry—” and then she froze when Ms Alais tugged aside her underwear to inspect the evidence of her lie. Ms Alais cupped it in her hand, dragging her palm against it. It was all Allison could do to hold her position, with her ass up and legs spread, kept on tip-toe for her discipline.</p><p>“You’re enjoying this,” Ms Alais murmured. She was not unhappy at all, despite her words. Allison’s stomach flipped – in fact, Ms Alais was pleased, in a way she hadn’t heard Ms Alais being pleased since Allison had called her alpha, had asked to be punished. She rolled her fingers over Allison’s clit, pinched it when she heard Allison whine. “You’re not being punished at all, are you, Ms Kane?”</p><p>Allison didn’t want another slap for lying. </p><p>“I’m sorry—”</p><p>Ms Alais swatted her ass. “That wasn’t the question I asked you, omega.”</p><p>“This… this isn’t punishing me, alpha,” she whimpered. </p><p>“I thought not,” Ms Alais said. She sighed as she continued dragging her fingers over the slick swollen folds under her hand, as if Allison wasn’t there, wasn’t doing her best to shift her hips in time with Ms Alais’ fingers while maintaining the position she was in. </p><p><em> Just a bit more, </em>Allison thought. A bit more and the tip of Ms Alais’ fingers might penetrate her, might bring her some relief—</p><p>Ms Alais pulled her hand away. “We’ll try something new then.”</p><p>Allison took the rest of her clothes off and laid them out on the desk before she seated herself gingerly on them—difficult, what with her ass and thighs still sore—and spread her legs apart, an ankle at each lengthwise corner. Ms Alais had insisted on such – the scent of omega slick was difficult to clean off surfaces, and she wanted the full display of a disobedient omega cunt presented to her before she punished it properly. </p><p>Then she laid back, blinking tearfully up at the ceiling, as she slid her hands down to her thighs and spread herself open with her thumbs. Ms Alais pulled open the drawer again, a faint rattle of metal, and then something soft alighted on Allison’s clit.</p><p>With a gasp, Allison snapped her head up – enough to see the end of a feathery quill held between her parted legs, before Ms Alais closed a hand around her neck and brought her head back to the desk again.</p><p>“Maintain your position, omega.”</p><p>“Y-yes, alpha,” Allison choked towards the ceiling. When the feathery tip of the quill circled her again, she jerked her hips up with a whine. A hard slap landed on each breast, wrenching a sob out of her. </p><p>Allison dropped her hips down. “I’m sorry, alpha, I’m sorry.”</p><p>The feather-soft teasing continued in a lazy circuit between her nipples and her clit. As a punishment, this was worse: the gentleness of it that made her body sing after being hit. It was made even more so by being unable to lift her head, to gauge Ms Alais’ response as she wrung tremor after tremor from Allison’s body. </p><p>Was she indifferent to Allison’s torment, irritated by how she now needed to think up new punishments when the spanking had not been enough? Or was she aroused by it, her clit swelling up beneath her skirt at the thought of an omega stripped bare and spread open before her?</p><p>The tormenting continued for long slow minutes that Allison whimpered through, and then Ms Alais said, “Honey, you know when the worst time to have black coffee is?”</p><p>“No, alpha.”</p><p>Ms Alais hummed, aiming the feather between Allison’s thighs and flicking it back and forth there. Allison began to shake, feeling more tears build again. A bit more—just a bit more, and she was so close—</p><p>“The worst time to have black coffee,” Ms Alais said dryly, “is after a sugary one, because the sweet makes the bitter so much stronger.”</p><p>The feather withdrew at the crest before her orgasm. Allison sobbed from the ache of her empty clenching pussy, and then she screamed when Ms Alais’ hand came down on it in a punishing slap. With a shriek, she pulled away, snapping her knees shut to keep herself safe, and caught more blows on each side of her face for it.</p><p>“I told you,” Ms Alais snapped between smacks. “I told you to maintain your position, and you’re still too much of a stupid bitch to manage even that.”</p><p>When she stopped, Allison’s face was as sore as her ass and thighs. Ms Alais closed her hand around Allison’s jaw in a tight pinching grip.</p><p>“Tell me what you are then.”</p><p>“I—” Allison mumbled weakly, “I’m a worthless omega. I’m a stupid bitch. I’m sorry, alpha.”</p><p>“Again. Stop snivelling when you say it.”</p><p>She couldn’t manage to stop the crying, so the words became a mantra before Ms Alais stopped beating her: she was a dumb bitch, a useless omega, she needed to be disciplined, she wanted alpha to put her in her place, please, please, please. </p><p>“Very good,” Ms Alais cooed. She stroked Allison’s tear-stained cheeks. “What else is there?”</p><p>What fight there had been was well and truly beaten out of her. “Please punish my pussy, alpha,” Allison whimpered. “It needs you to punish it.”</p><p>Ms Alais brightened. She smiled and pinched Allison’s cheeks, like she was a disobedient child, a disobedient omega who needed to be taught how things worked in corporate law. “And how,” she said as her nails dug in, “will I be doing that?”</p><p>Allison resumed her original position – her legs spread to place an ankle at the corners of the desk, her back laid flat so she could only stare up to the ceiling – but with her hands held under her knees now, to ensure that they would stay good and open for Ms Alais’ discipline. “You’ll hit me twenty-five times, alpha,” she rasped, “and I’ll count each one. And when you’re done, I’ll thank you for teaching me where I belong.”</p><p>“Very good, Ms Kane,” Ms Alais said. She petted the inside of Allison’s thighs gently. It sent a frisson of confusion through Allison, except she knew better now than to move when she hadn’t been given permission to. </p><p>Ms Alais’ hand slid to the aching centre of her legs. “You have such a pretty pussy, really.” She was playing with it, drawing her fingers through the slick mess. “Did you clean it up, hoping an alpha would tell you how nice it is?”</p><p>Allison had waxed it specifically for the alpha admiring it now.</p><p>“Yes, alpha,” and added no further details. </p><p>Ms Alais didn’t scent out the lie. </p><p>“I’ll try not to ruin it when I’m done,” she said, and that, Allison knew, was the sweetness that accentuated the bitterness for what would follow.</p><p>Ms Alais’ fingers slapped down on her clit.</p><p>Allison yelped. “<em>One."</em></p><p>The blows came quickly, in a chain that had her struggling with “<em>two-three-four-five"</em>, with a pause before Ms Alais aimed for her spread sore lips at strikes six to nine. Allison managed that with sobs, and after a pause, the ruler came down on her next.</p><p>“<em>Te</em><em>n,</em>” she shrieked. She wailed, squeezing down on her knees and fighting the urge to close them again. “No, alpha, please, I can’t manage it—”</p><p>“You’re about to come, aren’t you?” Ms Alais drawled. Her face reappeared. She smiled thinly at Allison’s open-mouthed, teary face. “I prefer doing this with a riding crop, but a ruler, applied properly, has the same effect.” She tapped Allison on her nose. “You’re being punished, omega. And if you come, I’ll need to punish you again.”</p><p>She retreated, not waiting for a reply and not needing it.</p><p>Allison squeezed her eyes shut and readied herself for the eleventh.</p><p>It did not come. It was the quill tickling her clit instead and after Allison gasped, the next slap with Ms Alais’ fingers came down on where the quill had just been. The sweetness that worsened the bitterness.</p><p>“<em>Eleven,"</em> she whined. Fresh tears spilled down her face. “<em>Alpha—</em>alpha, please, I can’t—”</p><p>The alpha did not respond. And why would she?—when Allison had no say in how she would be disciplined. </p><p>The feathery end of the quill swept lazily over her swollen lips, circled her clit. It teased out more slick from her cunt. At some point, she felt its soft bristles sliding into her. </p><p>“You’re ruining my stationary, omega.”</p><p>Allison opened her mouth to apologise, and then Ms Alais’ full palm came down on her hard. She squealed as Ms Alais’ downsweep dragged from her clit to the opening of her pussy, unable to form the word <em> twelve </em> before it happened again, rapidfire and ceaseless. The punishment gave her no quarter – she sobbed, unable to manage noises past her crying, and when she came, it was with a shriek that reverberated through the room. She soaked the clothes under her hips, as well as Ms Alais’ hand which didn’t for a moment pause in spanking her.</p><p>Ms Alais’ slicked fingers came into view once she was done.</p><p>“Clean this up.”</p><p>Soundlessly, Allison complied. She hadn’t moved her hands from where they were tucked under her knees, so as she licked Ms Alais’ hand clean, Ms Alais had her other hand free to run her fingers over Allison’s sore quivering opening. In spite of it all – in spite of being slapped, being wrenched into an orgasm she hadn’t wanted – she bucked her hips up to chase that feeling.</p><p>“Really. You’re a disobedient omega, aren’t you?”</p><p>Allison sucked Ms Alais’ fingers into her mouth, then licked the length of each to be sure her work was properly done. </p><p>“Talk.”</p><p>“I’m—” her voice trembled, “I’m a disobedient omega. I need to be punished again.”</p><p>Ms Alais’ fingertip skated over her clit. “Do you now?” she drawled. “I’m wondering if you aren’t enjoying being punished, with how wet you keep getting. In fact, I’m starting to think you want just one more thing for punishing an omega cunt. Is that it?”</p><p>Allison swallowed, then worked the words out. “Yes, alpha,” she told the ceiling tearfully. She had wanted it, but never like this. “I… I need you to punish my pussy the—the way only an alpha can.”</p><p>Once she was done cleaning Ms Alais’ hand with her tongue and wiping the slick from the desk with her crumpled work clothes, she stood on tip-top and, balanced on her forearms, bent over the desk again. Ms Alais wanted her torso to be at an acute angle to the desk; when Allison did so and felt fingers pinching her nipples and tugging them away from her chest, she thought she understood why. Then she shrieked when a bulldog clip closed over each nipple, shrieked again when Ms Alais flicked at them with her fingers. </p><p>“Maintain your position,” Ms Alais reminded her, before Allison heard the rustle of clothes being pushed away. </p><p>When Ms Alais closed her hands around Allison’s hips and pulled them up, she readied herself for the hard punishing thrust into her. What she had not expected was for Ms Alais to drag herself teasingly slow across her sore pulsing folds, until she was soaked in Allison’s slick. Until she was making the act of claiming her into an agonising thing. </p><p>“A-alpha…”</p><p>The full engorged length of Ms Alais’ clit did not measure up to the toys Allison kept to help her through a heat, but it was as long as what she’d heard an alpha male’s cock was. It was better, for being hot, real, for rubbing against her just right until her knees trembled. Ms Alais rocked against her – the length of her was terrifyingly huge, but even as Allison whined, the omega part of her brain was wild at the thought of a fearsomely long alpha organ to fill up her cunt, to knot her until she screamed. </p><p>“Look at you,” she cooed, dragging the head of her clit over Allison’s. “You want this so much, don’t you, omega? You’re just a bitch in heat, Ms Kane.”</p><p>Allison hiccuped. Ms Alais reached over to jostle a bulldog clip. </p><p>“Yes!” Allison wailed. “I’m—I’m a bitch in heat, alpha.” What tears she thought she couldn’t have left in her rolled down her face. “P-please knot m-my worthless omega cunt—”</p><p>Ms Alais slammed into her without warning, sinking the entirety of her clit into her. Allison screamed, folding over the desk at the intensity of it. She was ragdoll-limp when Ms Alais’ hands seized her hips, lifting them back before she started fucking into her at a punishingly hard pace. It hurt – all of it, with the thick length that cleaved her open, the clips on her nipples that worsened in pain as her chest dragged over the desk in time with Ms Alais’ thrusts; and in spite of it, her cunt spilled out more slick, clutched greedily onto the alpha clit it yearned for. Her second orgasm hit her like that, when the pleasure of it made her so wet and weak in the need of it after the pain she endured. Her sobbing became hapless involuntary moans as Ms Alais slowed her thrusts. </p><p>Ms Alais leaned down to Allison’s ear. “You needy thing. What do you say then?”</p><p>If Ms Alais went on, Allison thought she might die. And if Ms Alais stopped, she might die too in the agony of overarousal. </p><p>“Th-thank you for making me c-come, alpha—”</p><p>Mrs Alais pounded into her ceaselessly for long unrelenting minutes. The only feeling Allison had then was a haze of pleasure and pain, of her body opening up and spasming around the clit spearing her open—then something else beginning to strike her sore lower lips. Something terrifyingly swollen and huge. </p><p>Ms Alais fisted a hand in Allison’s hair and hauled her bodily up like that. She teetered, dazed, supporting herself on shaky hands as she felt the knot, fully formed, against her, ready to breach her. And then she screamed again, when Ms Alais snapped the bulldog clips off and the blood rushed back into her nipples, sending her careening into another orgasm.</p><p>Ms Alais slowed, laughing, as Allison slumped down on the desk, face down and ass up. Her voice was strained with effort as she reached down to roll Allison’s clit in her fingers. </p><p>“Pick yourself up, omega, or the next clip goes here.”</p><p>Wordless with terror, Allison did.</p><p>“Are you ready to take my knot then? Like a good little bitch?”</p><p>It was coming, Ms Alais' tone suggested, indifferent to her readiness. “Yes, alpha,” Allison rasped, with a voice gone raw from crying. “G-give me your knot. M-make me y-y-your bitch—”</p><p>Ms Alais yanked Allison's hips up higher. She slammed into Allison with a ferocity that made her screech. One, two, three thrusts—Ms Alias was working her cunt open to take the knot without mercy, aided by the flood of slick that rushed out in desperate want of it after three orgasms—and on the fourth, the entirety of it sank in. Allison’s shriek might have echoed around that room, had her face not been shoved down to the desk, her neck pinned down by the heavy alpha hand on it. Her pussy seized on the knot greedily, clenching down on it as Ms Alais groaned long and loud. </p><p>Ms Alais let go of Allison's neck as she sagged atop her. Mutely, Allison turned her face to the side, imagining her coworkers walking past the sound-proofed walls and not knowing that Ms Alais was rolling her hips slowly as she tested the firmness of the knot and started to pump out her come into a tightly sealed omega cunt. Her muscles fluttered at the hazy thought—a still-dazed and pleased one, that she had taken alpha's knot, taken it so well like a good omega—and was rewarded with the internal pull of alpha come into her. </p><p>Ms Alais stroked her hair. "What do you say, omega?"</p><p>Allison squeezed her eyes shut. "T-thank you," she hiccupped, "for showing me my place, alpha."</p><p>"And that's…?"</p><p>"Beneath you, alpha. B-being your… your... good little bitch."</p><p>"That's a good omega," Ms Alais cooed, "but we should do this a few more times. Just to make sure the lesson sticks."</p><p>🔴🔴🔴 </p><p>It was near eleven when Ms Alais' disciplinary action concluded. Allison's work clothes were only worth burning at that point – she'd used it to wipe the desk clean, and after that, to wipe herself off after using her mouth and tits to catch Ms Alais' jets of ejaculate when Allison had been stupid enough to sob that she wasn't in a heat and she couldn't take a knot that many times outside of it. She was given a set of Ms Alais' spare office clothes and a new can of deodorant-suppressant spray to freshen herself up with, and then she could go home, because she was still expected at work at 9am sharp tomorrow. </p><p>In the office bathroom, after wiping herself down with soapy paper towels, putting on the new set of clothes, and emptying out half a can of spray onto her, Allison remained numb with shock. Ms Alais hadn't marked her, not with an alpha's bite or with anything beyond her sore slapped parts. She'd wiped Ms Alais come off her, and Ms Alais had made sure Allison had been clean leaving her office; she had scooped her still-warm come out of Allison once the knot had sank out, and Allison had been on her knees to lick Ms Alais' fingers clean again. And no one—surely no one—would believe what had been done to her, not when Ms Alais had said senior management would have disciplined her if Ms Alais hadn't. </p><p>So consumed in her own thoughts that she barely noticed the door creaking open and someone else sidling into the ladies' bathroom.</p><p>"God," said the intruder, "what the hell happened here?"</p><p>Allison looked up. Staring at her from the doorway was someone she'd only seen a little of but quite well recognise: a woman from HR, small, brunette and wide-eyed, who'd been there at her onboarding, and who had her hand clamped over her face now. No doubt Allison still stank of sweat and come and alpha pheromones.</p><p>“You—you’re in HR,” Allison blurted. “Please—please you can help me.”</p><p>The story came out in bits and pieces while the woman from HR stayed firmly in place, blocking the bathroom door against anyone else who might come in. Allison left out the part about her crush, but the rest she admitted in detail: the mistake made in the <em> A Blush Like Burning Books’ </em> copyright lawsuit, the punishment from a senior alpha that far overshadowed her transgression, what Ms Alais had <em> done to her. </em></p><p>The HR staffer said nothing through it, and at the very end, she pried her hand from her mouth. </p><p>“This is—a pretty big deal, Ms Kane. I mean, you… you can’t pretend to play the guileless victim over what happened with the client, but the rest, that’s serious stuff.”</p><p>She turned away, eyes watering. No doubt then, that the HR lady was a beta – if she’d been an omega, she’d have swooned in envy of being freshly knotted; if she’d been an alpha confronted with the smell wafting from Allison, she would have jumped on her next. </p><p>It was a thing that Allison was immensely grateful for. “I’m so relieved you understand,” she whimpered, that omega people-pleasing part of her rising to the surface. “Ms… sorry, I think I missed it?”</p><p>“Nicky,” said the HR lady. “Nicky Johannson. We’ve met at some office parties, remember?”</p><p>They might have, but to Allison, anyone who hadn’t been her direct circle of lawyers or Ms Alais might as well have been a potted plant to her. </p><p>Allison nodded. “I’m so grateful, Ms Johannson.” She blinked back tears. “If it wasn’t for HR, brutish alphas would get away with shit like this all the time.”</p><p>A flash of something passed in Nicky’s eyes; a look of recognition, Allison thought. Had Nicky been wronged by an alpha in her past too? </p><p>Nicky pulled her hand away. “I understand completely, Ms Kane,” she said smoothly. “And if you’ll excuse me…”</p><p>She bolted from the bathroom. Allison was upset to see her go — she could have done with a comforting ear to listen to her woes, or someone to walk her down to the door — but knowing that someone would have her back at the end of all this was at least some comfort.</p><p>🔴🔴🔴</p><p>The end of the week saw Allison writing an apology email to <em> A Blush Like Burning Books.</em> It was a long grovelling thing of an email, difficult to write, for what pride she still protested its contents, and made even more so because Ms Alais pinched her nipples for every typing error she made.</p><p>“You’re not concentrating, Ms Kane.”</p><p>It was difficult to concentrate too, for where Allison was seated in Ms Alais’ lap, on Ms Alais’ knot. The knot rubbed her just right every time Ms Alais readjusted her seat in her chair; Allison had lost count of how many times Ms Alais had done so in the many started and stopped attempts to draft a perfect email. </p><p>A knock came at the door. Allison froze. Ms Alais hummed, pleased, and dropped her hand down to rub at Allison’s clit. “We have a guest. Greet her nicely, won’t you omega?”</p><p>To the door, Ms Alais sang out, “Come in, honey.”</p><p>The door slid open, then slid shut quickly, followed by the sound of the lock clicking into place. Ms Alais swung the chair around to the guest. Allison might have cried at that—someone else coming in to see the sight she made, legs belted open on the arms of the office chair as she sat naked and impaled on Ms Alais’ clit, with her cunt full of Ms Alais’ knot—and then she did, because it was Nicky Johannson who leaned back against the locked door. </p><p>Her eyes made an appreciative sweep over them.</p><p>“Is this the junior you’ve been disciplining, Lindy?”</p><p>Ms Alais reached over to her desk to retrieve a bulldog clip. “The very one. Runs her mouth off, doesn’t she?”</p><p>She rolled the chair back. “Take the laptop off, Nicky. And you can delete the draft email. She’s going to start writing a better one after she’s been disciplined. Won’t you, omega?”</p><p>Ms Johannson set the laptop aside. Allison wondered if she even looked at the work in progress she’d started—<em>dear A Blush like Burning books, i’m sorry for the mistake i’ve made, i’m just a sorry bitch of an omega, i need my pussy knotted by an alpha, i’m not good for anything except that</em>—before it vanished. </p><p>As Ms Johannson hiked her dress up, Ms Alais said, “What was it that my useless omega said to you again?” </p><p>She snapped a bulldog clip on Allison again. </p><p>Once Allison’s wailing had stopped, Ms Johannson replied, “Something about alphas being brutes. Can you remind me, Ms Kane?”</p><p>Allison sobbed and shook her head. It had been—it was an accident, it shouldn’t have mattered as anything but a passing comment—and then Ms Johannson reached forward and slapped her smartly when she didn’t respond in time.</p><p>“Did you know I was an alpha, Ms Kane?”</p><p>Ms Alais snapped the second bulldog clip on.</p><p>In her blubbering, Allison couldn’t manage enough words that sounded like an apology. </p><p>“A very secret alpha, Nicky is,” Ms Alais continued dryly. “We even ran an office poll as a joke once, when no one could figure it out. Imagine our surprise when she told us.” She nibbled on Allison’s ear. “Not as surprised as I imagine you are right now, omega.”</p><p>Ms Johannson slid her fingers in Allison’s hair and pulled. Ms Alais obligingly rolled the chair forward, until Allison was bent forwards from the waist, her teary face centred between Ms Johannson’s thighs. Above her head, Allison could Ms Johannson’s voice, smooth with satisfaction. “HR is very happy to support disciplinary action regarding helping Ms Kane know her place. Now let’s put your mouth to better use, omega.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons (living or deceased), places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. </p><p>Or: MY OCs DO NOT STEAL or I’ll sic a DMCA notice against you on every platform you operate from. </p><p>With thanks to dumpster-fire-lawyer-friend for context about law workplaces and that title; and dumpster-fire-not-a-lawyer friend for beta-ing, without making a single joke about omegaverse designation roles.</p><p>Comment filter has been turned on to avoid the influx of keyboard-smash-letter-spam that’s been happening recently. Happy for feedback; this is the first—and maybe last—time I’ve written omegaverse.</p><p>The following is an optional epilogue, because this whole thing upset one of my beta readers if it was going to end on Hurt No Comfort.</p><div class="center">
  <p>🔴🔴🔴</p>
</div><br/>After, once it was all done, Lindy said, "That satisfy you, honey? You didn't use your safe word once. I really worried, you know."<p>Allison sighed and nestled herself deeper into Lindy's shoulder. The office chair was a terrible place for cuddling, but it worked well enough when she could be seated upright in her alpha's arms like this.</p><p>"No, it was... good. Perfect, even. Thank you for indulging me?"</p><p>"If you say so." Lindy's fingers ran through her hair soothingly. </p><p>And then she added, "... but listen. You need to choose different props, sugar. That quill—that was a real collector's edition thing, from that wizard franchise we're not supporting anymore! And the ruler, you broke my ruler with your ass, you know that? Help me buy the new one at least."</p><p>"Speak for yourselves," Nicky muttered through her surgical mask. She misted another jet of air freshener above them. "How is it that you two invited me here for your kinky roleplay thing and left me to clean up after you both?"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>